


Confetti

by HolieErde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: Natale è quasi arrivato, è il momento di scegliere i regali!





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al calendario dell'avvento di Fanwriter.it .  
> Giorno: 5 Dicembre.

«Sono tornata»annunciò Pidge, chiudendosi dietro la porta di casa e trascinandosi verso il salone con stanchezza. Lì, seduti al tavolo da pranzo, c’erano Matt e Shiro, intenti a studiare per i loro esami universitari.

«Ehi Pidge! Bentornata!» salutò il fratello, seguito a ruota da Shiro, che le regalò un bel sorriso. La ragazza si ritrovò ad arrossire, nonostante fosse ormai abituata alle dolci espressioni dell’altro.

«Che fate?» gli domandò, lasciando in terra lo zaino e sedendosi accanto a Shiro per poter sbirciare i libri. «Stiamo ripassando per l’esame di fisica astronomica avanzata» rispose Matt. «È decisamente più interessante di biologia» fece Pidge, che non vedeva l’ora di diplomarsi per poter andare all’università. «Dove sono mamma e papà?» chiese poi al fratello.

«Sono usciti. Mamma si è accorta di non aver comprato un regalo di Natale per zia Clementina, quindi sono andati a rimediare» disse il ragazzo storcendo il naso. Anche Pidge si esibì in un’espressione scocciata. «Avevo quasi rimosso che sarebbe di nuovo venuta a trovarci per Natale. Speriamo che questa volta non decida di portare con sé cinque chili di confetti di Sulmona. L’anno scorso si è quasi fatta arrestare dalla polizia aeroportuale per traffico illegale di alimenti».

Shiro scoppiò a ridere, così come Matt. Quest’ultimo poi si alzò «Vado a fare un po’ di caffè».

Rimasti finalmente soli, Shiro si prese la libertà di avvicinare a sé Pidge, posandole un braccio sulle spalle. Lei lo lasciò fare, sporgendosi per baciarlo.

«C’è qualcosa che vorresti per Natale?» sussurrò lui, accarezzandola. Tutti in famiglia sapevano della loro storia, ma i due erano abbastanza riservati da scambiarsi gesti d’affetto solo in privato.

«Non mi viene in mente nulla» confessò lei.

«Allora mi permetto di farti una sorpresa, qualcosa di inaspettato!»

La ragazza sorrise «Mi piacciono le sorprese, basta che non siano cinque chili di confetti!»


End file.
